Queen of the Romans
by The.Princess.of.Cats
Summary: When Jason is reunited with Reyna her reaction is not what he anticipated. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Sorry I didn't Realise the disclaimer hadn't come up when I first posted this story. Yeah i don't own Percy Jackson, and the song lyrics are based of White Horse by Taylor Swift. Thank for everyone who told me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Reyna sat on her throne and Percy thought she had never looked more like a Queen. She was wearing a rich purple cloak and a golden wreath of leaves in her dark tresses. And yet he realised at the same time she seemed malevolent, dangerous. "Fetch Jason," she declared her dark eyes glinting wickedly. "Fetch me Jason and his little Slut." she laughed manically. Percy knew he should restrain her but Annabeth's warning hand rested on his arm.<p>

"Leave her," she whispered. "She's in a volatile mood right now, and Jason and Piper are going to have to face her sooner or later," Percy grimaced, he could see Annabeth's logic. But it still felt mean leaving Jason and Piper at her mercy.

Unfortunatly there was no time for him to intervene before Jason and Piper were ushered into the Praetors tent and Annabeth and his other friends were ushered out. Percy knew he ought to leave but he felt he needed to be their incase Reyna went to far. After all he was the only one with any control over her.

"Say your sorry" Reyna demanded. Laughing almost at the duo's pathetic apologies. "Come on Jason I know you could do better. Beg" she ordered.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

And yet Jason didn't react. He simply gazed at her with sorrowful eyes. And for a moment it looked like Reyna's resolve would break but she simply shook her head, and Percy for the first time noticed how pale she was, how hollow her cheeks were and he realised she was in pain.

_And I'm so worn out I waited all this time_

_Cause I truly loved you_

_Now I'm stuck here wondering,_

_what I ever meant to you._

Percy watched as she rose half out of her chair her head held high. She was slightly built with haughty aristocratic features, a stunning beauty only marred by a long scar that ran from the far corner of her right eye down to her jaw. And as her hand moved down to the sword at her belt and began to speak he realised that she was a true daughter of war.

"You betrayed us all Jason. You lead the Greeks into are very camp, I ought to have you executed," she said calmly delicately arched one eyebrow gazing at him with contempt.

_Cause I'm no princess,I'm not some barbie doll_

_I'm a fighter right down to my very soul_

"Reyna," Jason began " Your being irrational, if you want to be a good leader you have to keep your heart out the way and think with your head" he continued daringly taunting her. Percy hissed under his breath. That was a low move, one that would likely throw Reyna off, but surprisingly she took it in her stride.

"My heart belongs to my camp and my people, Jason. Who are you, a traitor in love with a...in love with the enemy, to lecture me on my loyalty and heart." she questioned tilting her chin up in a show of defiance before seating herself back on her throne.

_Now its too late for you and your pretty words to fool me now_

"Maybe you never cared at all Jason," Reyna probed. "Maybe you deceived us all." she was almost murmuring to herself now but Percy knew Jason could hear her, she sounded heartbroken, like she was tired. Worn out. Sick of fighting.

"Maybe I was naïve to believe in you." she continued quietly, and Percy could hear the disappointment in her voice.

_Maybe I was foolish, like a baby._

_Never knew what I was doing._

_My mistake, I thought love was pure_

_Din't think you had to fight all the time._

_There were so many times, that I thought you loved me_

_Naïve, yes I know_

"This isn't a game Jason, we are on the brink of war, and you are gallivanting around with a girl playing Romeo and Juliet. And I'm sorry Jason but we can't afford to lose a single able soldier, I've always believed in you but this is too much. We will have an alliance with the Greeks. That much is necessary, but good Gods. Can't you see what a mess this will cause." Reyna was no longer disappointed, instead she seemed downright furious

_And this ain't a fairy tale, its a battle camp._

_And I was a Queen, but I always believed in you_

"Come on Rey-Rey," appeased Jason, "It's all right don't worry" he might have placated her Percy decided.

"Everything will be ok." she Piper said. From the rich tone of her voice he could tell she was trying to charm speak Reyna and no doubt she realised it too for instead of complying she leapt out of her seat cutting Piper off,

"How dare you attempt to charm-speak a superior you foolish girl." she cried sharply

_Now its too late for you and your pretty words, to trick me now_

"Reyna don't be upset, I'm so so sorry," Jason begged dropping to his knees in front of her, "Please Reyna," she looked down at him into his sweet angelic blue eyes and realised they had no affect on her. And for the first time in a while she smiled.

She looked as it she had grasped something important, Percy realized. And she look free of all the worries he'd seen in her eyes. And then in a moment that startled all of the occupants in the room Reyna began to laugh

_And there you are on your knees _

_Pleading with me._

_And I'm smiling, cause I feel free._

_Your never gonna pull me down._

"Don't worry Jason, I think I understand, you adore her and think that you might actually might marry her." she whispered sweetly " Now who am I to stand in the way of true love. Date each other I don't care, and Hey, maybe one day I'll meet a guy who actually truly cares." she exclaimed with a fake sense of joy.

_Cause she's your princess, go have have your fairytale._

_I'm gonna find someone someday who actually will respect me yeah_

Percy looked at her concerned and could see the strain in her eyes. "However I can't allow, mutiny in the Camp, after all that would not be in the Camps best interest, and as you pointed out I must put my duty before my heart." she continued

"What do you mean Reyna" Jason asked clearly confused.

"Oh, Jay. It's very simple really." she smiled sweetly "I am exiling you and your girlfriend from this Camp, You can leave now and I want you gone by morning," Reyna finished triumphantly.

_This is a big world, this ain't the only camp._

_I've had my say you can disappear now._

"Reyna" Jason shouted as she glided out of sight, "REYNA" he bellowed beginning to run after her.

_And its too late for you and your pretty words _

_Yeah its too late for you and your pretty words_

Percy shook his head Jason might as well be chasing shadows

_To catch me now_

* * *

><p><strong>I know Reyna wouldn't react like this but I was thinking about it and when I first wrot<em>e <em>this piece it was part of a dream series. I have decided not to put that part up yet but I might in the future, so yeah Reyna is a bit mad in this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Song lyrics are from a singer whose name I can't remember right now. I'll put the name up as soon as possible.**

Percy leapt up out of his bed, suddenly awake and filled with an awful fear that his dream would come true. He knew he was being irrational and foolish but he needed to see Reyna, now. He quickly made his way out of his house ignoring the strange looks. He knew where she would be and he needed to see her now even if she was avoiding him trying to pretend she was fine.

_I'll never let you see  
>The way my broken heart is hurting me <em>

"Reyna!" He called, "Reyna where are you," he shouted before seeing her outline against one of the trees.

_I've got my pride and I know how to hide,  
>All the sorrow and pain<em>

He made his way over treading softly on the damp grass, she had clearly been out here for a while, her purple shirt was soaked through and her hair was in rat-tails round her face. She had told him once that she never wanted to hurt again, that she'd promised she'd never fall in love.

_I'll do my crying in the rain_

"Are you okay," he asked before inwardly kicking himself, of course she wasn't okay. He must look like such an idiot I mean who went up to people and asked if they were okay when they obviously weren't.

_If I wait for cloudy skies  
>You won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes<em> 

"Yes," she said half whispering "I'll be fine, I, I am fine." She said trying to strengthen her voice. And Percy might have been able to kid himself that she was if not for the slight shake of her shoulders.

_You'll never know that I still love him  
>So though the heartaches remain<em> 

She turned to face him now, the dampness on her cheeks would usually have passed for raindrops but Percy knew better. The rings around her eyes gave her away, and her cheeks were hollow like in his dream.

"And even if I wasn't, which I'm not, I would never let anyone know he, I mean someone had upset me. I'm the daughter of Bellona, the Goddess of War and Truth. I don't show emotions"

_I'll do my crying in the rain  
><em>

Percy stood awkwardly, it was clear he wasn't wanted and well after Reyna's speech he could rule out a scenario like his nightmare. But still he felt cruel leaving her on her own even if she could probably handle it better then anyone else he knew.

"If your sure," he questioned before turning on his heel.

_Raindrops falling from heaven  
>Will never wash away my misery<br>_

Reyna, finally on her own tipped her head up to the sky and let the tears pour down her face mingling with the rainwater. She'd hoped it would be Jason coming to apologize, or even explain himself. But it wasn't it was Percy.

_But since we're not together  
>I'll wait for stormy weather <em>

The reluctant hero, content to help but not be credited, So unroman, so much better. Such a contrast to Jason she realized Jason so blunt and forthright, all charisma and action. Percy was the better fighter but Jason was more ruthless. Percy was relaxed Jason serious.

It was so much easier to contrast them than find the similarities even though she knew they were there. 

_To hide these tears I hope you'll never see_

Jason wouldn't have come she realized but Percy would. Jason found a new girl friend but Percy hadn't he had remained steadfast. Yet despite Percy clearly being so much better. She was irrevocably in love with Jason.

And worst of all it was far to late.

_Someday when my crying's done  
>I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun<br>I may be a fool _

She would have to put on a brave face, pretend she was happy. She knew she should have never broken her promise. Never let herself fall in love. Circe had been right. Men were pigs.

But then she thought of Percy and Frank and realized that Circe was generalizing. She was only seeing the Jasons and Octavians of the world.

Reyna wouldn't fall the same way. She'd hold her head up, she'd smile, and she'd laugh. After all wasn't the best revenge living well?

_But till then, darling, you'll never see me complain_

And as she stood and walked back to her Praetors house she decided that she would be bold and beautiful. Dangerous and daring, a deadly untouchable diamond angel. And when she was upset she would do her crying out in the rain where no one could see,

_I'll do my crying in the rain  
>I'll do my crying in the rain<br>I'll do my crying in the rain _

When Percy returned to his house he said nothing just reached for Annabeth and hugged them. She seemed to know he was upset but didn't ask any questions. Instead she just held him, reassuring him.

**Yeah thought I should get this up seeing as it's been sitting around for ages.**


End file.
